Force Works
Force Works is a superhero group, led by Iron Man. History It is unknown how the group came to be but they have been active well before the series started. At some point, Force Works fought Titanium Man and, on a separate occasion, Dark Aegis. Both villains were sent out into space. The group also constantly fought Mandarin and The Hand, a group of super villains to match Force Works. Force Works was called in to stop the submarine 'Prometheus' from potentially killing all life on Earth. Once there, the group found themselves fighting radioactive zombies, The Hand, Titanium Man and Fin Fang Foom. Shortly after this incident, Mandarin sent the alien robot, Ultimo loose on the world, but Force Works were able to remove the device Mandarin was using to control it. Force Works later had to contend with Iron Man being blamed for a stock market crash, a brain-washed War Machine and having to rescue Rachel Carpenter, daughter of team member Spider-Woman, from Mandarin and Justin Hammer. The team later had to bring in the stolen Stark Enterprises prototype jet, the Grim Reaper, as Mandarin and The Hand had stolen it. M.O.D.O.K. once allied himself with the team to save his wife Alana Ulanova from his master, Mandarin. Half of the team, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch and Century were hypnotized by the Mandarin's digital diary, which Hypnotia had placed a delayed hypnotic spell on. Mandarin was able to use this to break into Iron Man's armory and steal a suit of armor. However, Iron Man deactivated it, defeating the villain. Hawkeye was suspected of being a traitor by the group when he ket going missing and Mandarin seemed to possess inside knowledge of the team. It was later revealed that Mandarin was using a bug to spy on the team and Hawkeye had been visiting his grandfather, Jackson Wiley. Force Works later fought an evil, robotic replica of Iron Man which Mandarin had invented. The team stopped the duplicate Iron Man from spreading Dark Water Fever across the world and killing the population. Iron Man later went missing while investigating a volcano and Force Works set off to find him. They eventually found their leader in an ice cave and together the fought Mandarin, The Hand and Fin Fang Foom. The group later attended the wedding of Iron Man and Spider-Woman that was revealed to be fake to stop Mandarin from thinking Tony Stark was Iron Man. When Iron Man was believed dead but later revealed to be alive, Force Works due to the fact that their leader lied to them and wanted to work alone. Only War Machine and Spider-Woman stayed with Tony. Hawkeye briefly fought alongside his former teammates against Ultimo and the Hacker, however he did not stay. When Mandarin recovered all his ten rings and declared he was taking over the world, Tony reformed Force Works. The group were defeated and imprisoned by Mandarin but Tony was able to defeat the villain and save his teammates. Facts *Current Members: **Iron Man **War Machine **Spider-Woman **Hawkeye **Scarlet Witch **Century *Base of Operations: Stark Enterprises *First Appearance: And the Sea Shall Give Up Its Dead *Last Appearance: Hands of the Mandarin Part 2 Category:Teams